borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty
Green light? There are no disrupting problems after the installation on the Xbox360 version. I admit i was kinda worried and backed up my saves, just in case. The only problem was a odd reset for most of the non-Cult of the Vault location specific challenges. No big issues to signal, then? 13:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Vinnie Anybody know of any particular "play order" for the DLC yet. I know with Borderlands 1, a majority of the DLC was set AFTER the main campaign, is this the same with Borderlands 2 in the greater narrative? Valkors 14:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) So.. it's out? Gearbox said on Twitter it would be available by the end of today in all regions. It's been tomorrow for a few hours in this region, and while the game it telling me there is new DLC available there's nothing in the store. Shiroi Hane (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Bug stopping me from playing cant seem to get this dlc to work. im on the 360, and i bought the season pass. i downloaded it for free from the menu like i did with the mechromancer, and when i go into my game oasis is in the fast travel locatons, but it wont let me fast travel. really annoying. any1 else have this/know how to fix? 17:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) This page needs to be locked This person keeps vandalizing this page, http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.201.56.5, if anyone can lock it, do it please I add a picture to this page and then it gets locked. Wikia STOP doing this! Wikis are supposed to let anybody edit anything. This is against what wikis are for. -- 21:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :new high-profile content pages such as this one tend to start out as troll magnets. which is exactly what happened. the lock will be lifted soon after the furor dies down. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Timeline? Anyone know precisely when this DLC fits into the actual game? Can we assume it happens after the end of BL2? Question about new Seraph equipment I was wondering with all the gossip/rumors going around that the seraph equipment upgrades after so many kills with them equipped. Is this true or false and if true, how are the upgrade factors? Worthwhile or still junk? Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of the Deathseekers (talk) 08:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Minimum Level Is there a Minimum level to this DLC? Like if i start the DLC at level 1 will all the enemys be level 1 as well. Kinda how all the enemys in claptraps DLC from BL1 were level 15 minimum. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 12:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I would like to know if this expansion raises the level cap and whether I should play it only after playing through playthrough 2 to avoid overleveling the main game. 15:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Neo42 :The minimum level is usually regarded as the lowest level of any quest in the DLC, which, if the review I checked is accurate, is 15. I wouldn't know, I started in TVH where the minimum level is more like 35. It doesn't raise the level cap (still 50). Evil Tim (talk) 15:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I just confirmed the way level scaling works. #No, the DLC does not increase the level cap of the game. #On playthrough 1, quests start at level 15 and will scale up to level 30. It is possible that quests will not scale to the player level immediately. My experience is that upon completion of the sandskiff, quests will then begin scaling to the player's level (up to 30) appropriately. #On playthrough 2, quests start at level 33 and will scale up to 50 as above. #Regardless of the quest level, npc's automatically scale to the player's level (or 30). This means that while early missions may be underleveled, the enemies encountered while completing them will not. Allaryin (talk) 07:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Suggested play order? Should I play through playthrough 1 and then playthrough 2 before entering this DLC? If I play this DLC before then will I be over-leveled for the main game? What if I played through playthrough 1, then did the DLC in playthrough 1 and then playthrough 2 and the dlc on playthrough 2? With my highest level character I have avoided playing the DLC so far so I don't over-level (this means getting too powerful for the main game and making it too easy). But once my commando beats the second playthrough I will proceed to enjoy the DLC. Unless I hear otherwise from someone on here. 17:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Neo :The DLC on Normal Mode is geared for about level 30 game play. Personally, I find areas around Arid Nexus and beyond to be quite a jump in difficulty, so I recommend side-stepping to the DLC after Sawtooth Cauldron before returning to the main story, and then switch back and forth as needed. The end game loot in the DLC is nice to have when you want to kick off into the higher difficulty of True Vault Hunter Mode. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Does the DLC scale? Just wondering if anyone knows if the DLC scales as you level up. I accidentally went to Oasis with my level 16 Gunzerker and thus got the first mission. I didn't wanna start the DLC until after I had beat the main story with my Gunzerker, but if the DLC will stay stuck at level 15~16 while I'm level 30-ish, I'll clear it now.SilverCommando (talk) 16:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Scales with a limit, I believe. If you started any missions while you were there they'll stay at the level they were when you started them (same as missions picked up in TVHM keep their level in 2.5) but the others will scale to you. Evil Tim (talk) 07:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC)